


Black Widow

by moremarvl_plz (DawnRain_776)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: "it's just like budapest all over again", "you and i remember budapest very differently", Assassins, Budapest, Clintasha - Freeform, Clintasha fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:45:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnRain_776/pseuds/moremarvl_plz
Summary: Natasha Romanoff was trained in the Red Room from the time when she was eight.  She graduated and was sent on missions across the world by the KGB, a Soviet Organization.  People know her as the deadly Black Widow, a super spy and master assassin.Agent Barton has been sent by SHIELD to kill the elusive Russian assassin Black Widow.  But he may get a lot more than he bargained for.





	1. Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just by the way, the parts that seem like flashbacks are supposed to be in itallics, but AO3 wouldn't let me put itallics in.

“You move faster, hit harder. Now shoot, again. And this time, you better hit the bullseye.”  
Natasha sat in the darkness of an underground train. Fluorescent lights raced by outside, cutting slashes of light through the darkness of the train.  
She screamed as they injected another serum into her, as pain exploded through her veins. She was eight.  
Natasha looked at the young girl stand at one of the bars along the train car, grasping her mother’s hand tightly. Her face stayed blank.  
“Black Widow, a beautiful title for a beautiful woman,” Drakov inclined his head slightly, “You have grown into such a lovely, dangerous woman, my daughter.”  
Natasha flinched at the words. She had turned twelve that day, and been made to interrogate a young girl, and beat her if the girl wouldn’t give her answers. The girl hadn’t given her answers.  
A bell rang and a voice spoke in Hungarian as the train came to a halt and the door slid open. Natasha took her suitcase, a nondescript, black case, not memorable, not recognizable. For some reason, they were pulling out all the stops to make sure Natasha stayed safe this time.  
Not that they needed to. Natasha was a highly trained spy, fluent in seventeen different languages, black belt in karate, A++ in thirteen different kinds of hand to hand combat.  
“The first time is always the hardest,” Alexis said, patting Natasha’s shoulder.  
She sat on her tiny bed in her bare room, tears streaming down her face. She had just killed someone, put a bullet through a man’s head. Because Drakov had told her to.  
Natasha’s heeled boots clacked on the cobblestones as she passed through a bright sunlit square. All around her were normal people, doing normal things. None of them were on their way to assassinate an enemy of Russia.  
“Beautiful work, my darling,” Drakov said, patting the top of Natasha’s head as though she were a dog.  
She stepped through the hotel doors. It was a sumptuous place, well decorated and rich looking. All around her, wealthy people pull suitcases along, or sat to the side of the indoor courtyard, reading and sipping drinks.  
“Your mother was a volatile, destructive woman. She wouldn’t even marry me and take on the name Drakov. So, once she had you, a little baby Romanoff, I killed her. Naturally it had to look like an accident, but no one knows. Naturally, as you know, sometimes we have to make choices in this line of work.”  
Natasha looked up to meet Drakov’s eyes, “My mother was probably a wonderful person. Better than you could ever be.”  
She fell back, her cheek stinging as Drakov slapped her. “Never say something like that again,” he hissed, “I’m the only person you have left. The only one who cares about you.”  
Natasha kept her face straight. She hid the emotions inside her. The rampant memories. Just like she always had. She unlocked the door to her hotel room and stepped inside, closed it behind her, pushed the deadbolts into place.  
It was a large room, the entire opposite wall to the door glass, with a door out to the balcony. The bed was on the wall beside the door, and across from it was a buffet with a fridge and a large flatscreen tv.  
Natasha went out onto the balcony and looked down. The city of Budapest spread out before her, skyscrapers sparkling in the light of the sunset. Down below on the hotel terrace was the pool. Natasha loved swimming. It was a way for her to just think, burn off energy without hurting anyone. Something she couldn’t do here.  
She couldn’t swim tonight, it was too late. But tomorrow, she would.


	2. Clint

“Barton, do you know what we’re dealing with?” Fury asked.  
“Yes sir,” Clint nodded, standing to attention in Fury’s office.  
Fury looked at Clint expectantly from his one eye, “Go on.”  
“Black Widow. An elite Russian spy and assassin. No one knows her name, nor do we know much of anything about her, except that she has red hair, and is very dangerous.”  
“And,” Fury slumped back in his chair, looking bored.  
“You’re sending me to find this Black Widow and kill her.”  
“We have intel that Black Widow will be in Budapest on a mission this weekend, so you are to take her out. Simple mission. Trail the target, kill her. Shouldn’t be too hard with your skill, Agent Barton,” Fury said, “So get going, the jet is waiting. On board, you’ll find all your gear, and everything you will need for the mission, including your portfolio.”  
I nodded curtly and walked out of the office.  
On the airplane, Clint ordered a Scotch and stared out the window, watching the East coast disappear into the distance as they went over the Atlantic.  
It was a long flight, but Clint stayed up through most of the night. He couldn’t sleep. He was worried about Black Widow, wondering how he was going to capture her, kill her. She was a highly trained spy. But he was too.  
The hotel was large, with an interior courtyard in it. The packet had said that Black Widow checked in yesterday evening.  
Clint checked in and went up to his room. The beautiful sunrise reflected off the buildings of Budapest, as Clint walked out onto his balcony. He looked down on the pool, and saw there was no one there, but for a woman with red hair, sitting on the edge of the pool.  
Red hair.  
There were a lot of people at the hotel, but perhaps this was Black Widow. There aren’t a lot of people with red hair. It was at least worth a shot. But first, Clint had to set up shop.  
He hung the Do Not Disturb sign on the door, and hooked up a small black SHIELD device that would alert Clint’s watch if anyone came into his room. Rummaging through his suitcase, he pulled out his disassembled compound bow. He put it back together in a matter of minutes. Then he put on his swimming trunks, and headed down to the pool to try and find out if this girl was Black Widow.


End file.
